


Saucy, the Flying Saucer

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Drunkenness, Heartache, M/M, Malex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pining, Vibrators, Voyeurism, kyle is the best friend alex needs, kylex friendship, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Post-episode 1x13Alex gets drunk a lot to deal with his feelings over the love of his life and his best friend now being a couple. Drunk!Alex has an addiction to online shopping and buys some very odd purchases that he may or may not take for a test drive.





	Saucy, the Flying Saucer

It wasn’t the first or even the second time Alex had tried to ban himself from online shopping; he had more money than he needed, given the decent wage from the Air Force and that his actual expenses were quite low so he often went through shopping binges, especially when he was drunk.

Ever since Caulfield Prison, since Guerin had left him hanging, since he’d started seeing Guerin and Maria around town as a couple, he’d been drunk a lot which lead to a lot of online shopping.

At first it had been kind of fun, seeing all the weird things he unnecessarily bought for himself or for others since drunk him was usually considerate enough to write notes for himself on the orders; things like ‘for Liz’ or ‘Kyle needs this’ but some purchases left him very confused and some just hurt.

The plastic flamingo he believed was for Guerin, he could easily envision it outside the airstream but it wasn’t like he was going to give it to him. A beautiful sarong brought tears to his eyes when he saw on the invoice he’d written to himself ‘Maria’s birthday’. Even drunk Alex still cared about his best friend. It wasn’t until the ‘one photo per day’ calendar of sexy cowboys arrived that he told himself ‘No More!’ and even hid his credit card but drunk him still found ways around that obstacle.

 

A week after his shopping ban, Kyle took him out on the town in a bid to take his mind off all his troubles. This was as much a distraction for Kyle as it was for him; he knew Kyle was dealing with something big but his friend hadn’t told him what and Alex hadn’t been in the right headspace to ask him. He knew he was being a bad friend but he also knew if Kyle wanted to talk to him then he would so Alex didn’t push. 

They were on a bar hop through town, which didn’t take long since Alex refused to go anywhere near the Wild Pony, and he was already wasted; Kyle had to prop him up to help him walk down the street, both staggering and Alex getting constantly annoyed with his prosthetic to the point he kept trying to take it off. 

Kyle wanted to laugh but he didn’t, he would never laugh at Alex’s heartache. So he wrapped his arm around him and they struggled to make their way back to Kyle’s car.

When they rounded the corner, Alex immediately tensed in Kyle’s arms and he turned to see what had affected him in such a way. Michael and Maria were up ahead, she was wearing his jacket but they appeared to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

Alex instantly tried to turn and run but stumbled, luckily for him, Kyle was there to catch him and stop him from falling over. Neither wanted to be seen by the couple but didn’t know what else to do so they just stood there, watching and waiting until Maria stormed off and Michael followed her.

 

Alex almost collapsed the moment they were out of sight but Kyle quickly helped him into the passenger seat of his car. He silently cried the entire drive home but shook off any offer from Kyle to help him inside. Once there, Alex curled up on the couch with his computer and spent a lot of unnecessary money.

 

*

 

For the following week, random packages kept arriving on his doorstep. He didn’t even bother to open them, simply piled them up in a corner and tried to forget about them until one night when he cracked open a bottle of wine and started opening the boxes.

The first box contained a dozen bottles of black nail polish. This was enough to make him finish the glass and pour himself another. He had no plans to start painting his nails again… or did he? Drunk him must’ve thought it was time.

The second and third packages were clothes, one set for his beagle who immediately scampered before he could attempt to try them on her. The other consisted of clothes he wouldn’t be caught dead in. Box number four included a white cowboy hat and matching boots.

The last box had him reaching for another drink. He opened it and frowned in confusion, reached in and retrieved a smaller box that made him blush. How drunk had he been? He had no memory of buying such a thing, wasn’t even sure  _ how _ he would’ve found an item like this online. A rechargeable, waterproof, external vibrator; called ‘saucy’ and shaped like a flying saucer… 

A fucking flying saucer.

Drunk Alex had managed to purchase black nail polish, a cowboy hat and a flying saucer vibrator. He wasn’t over Michael Guerin, not even close.

Alex laughed at himself until he started crying then he called Kyle; told him he wasn’t in a good place and his friend came straight over.

Kyle spent the evening listening to Alex angry rant and ugly cry over everything that had ever happened in his life; from his abusive father to Guerin breaking his heart. He even threw in a few choice words about the irony of how the one person who had his back, actually cared about him right now was the one who’d made his high school years unbearable. Kyle let him vent, let Alex cry until he cried himself to sleep. Then he decided to snoop through the boxes that were currently spread across the living room floor.

 

When Alex awoke the following morning, it was to his beagle curled up at the foot of the bed, watching over him and a box on the pillow beside him with a note. He opened the box and found the flying saucer inside, the note was direct, to the point and very  _ Kyle _ . It simply said ‘stop wallowing and have fun. PS I charged it for you’

It was easy for Kyle to say ‘stop wallowing’ the guy had never had his heart ripped from his chest then stomped all over. Alex had every right to wallow! He reached for his puppy and held her tightly in his arms while silently seething at Kyle’s note.

“Fuck you, Kyle” Alex spat “fuck you”

 

*

 

A few days later, Alex was on his way home when he stopped to pick up dinner and saw Michael’s truck stopped at a red light. Their eyes met briefly but neither wanted to be the first to look away. It wasn’t until the light changed and the car behind honked its horn that Michael was forced to drive off. Alex immediately went home, alone, and opened a bottle of wine.

Glass in hand, he made his way into the bedroom and closed the curtains. He turned the bedside lamp on but switched the main light off so the room had an eerie tint to it then he removed his prosthetic and put it aside before he climbed onto the mattress. He reached under the bed and pulled out the box with Kyle’s note.

He opened the box and pulled out the small flying saucer. Placing the wine glass aside, he shimmied out of his pants as threw them on the floor before removing his underwear. Alex laughed to himself as he turned the device on and it began to vibrate in his hand; slowly at first and he lowered it, placed it near his cock and he groaned.

 

***

 

Seeing Alex again was like a punch in the gut. He hated that just  _ looking _ at him was enough to send him into a spiral. It had been weeks since Caulfield, since Noah, but the pain was still too real, to fresh, to painful. Michael had thought being with Maria would be the first step in his healing process but, just like with Alex, every step forward was two steps back. Being with Maria was supposed to make him happy and it did, does, most of the time.

But looking into Alex’s eyes, even from across the street and through the windscreen, still caused him pain… the pain of not being with him. He’d hurt him and he knew nothing he said or did could change that now. He started towards the Wild Pony but halfway there he had a change of mind and drove in the opposite direction.

He stopped the truck a few blocks away and continued on foot, sneaking through backyards and over fences until he stealthily landed in the yard behind Alex’s house. Michael moved close; told himself he just needed to  _ see _ him again, make sure he was okay after everything that had happened.

But he closed his eyes and reached out with his newly embraced powers to tap into Alex’s mind and was immediately overcome with want, lust, desire. He heard the low, guttural groan from Alex’s throat and he gasped. Michael quickly vacated Alex’s mind but used his powers to nudge the window open so he could hear the beautiful, lust filled cries with his own ears.

Michael peered in through the open window and used his telekinesis to take control of the vibrator in Alex’s grasp. He slowly stroked the device along the length of Alex’s cock and smiled when Alex cried out in delight. He sneaked back into Alex’s mind, placed an idea in his head then felt him reach down and start fingering himself.

He licked his lips and resisted the urge to touch himself, ignored the fact that if anyone caught him right now he’d be arrested for voyeurism but then he heard Alex again. Heard another low moan as Alex cried out a single word.

“Guerin” 

 

***

 

It felt like the flying saucer vibator had a mind of its own, knew exactly where he needed it to go to really make him feel good. He hadn’t let himself go like this in a long time and his entire body felt it. Alex slipped two fingers inside himself and bucked his hips, closed his eyes and cried out for the one thing that could make him complete.

“Guerin!” He cried out.

The sound of the window opening caused him to sit up, fear in his eyes while his heart pounded in his chest but he’d recognize that cowboy hat anywhere. Alex couldn’t speak as Michael climbed through the window and into his bedroom. He was still fingering himself as he watched Michael move towards him.

Guerin shed his jacket and his shirt, tossed the hat aside and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed and claiming Alex’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss. The vibrator was trapped between them, sending shivers through both of them until he reached down and removed it. Alex retracted his hand from within himself only to have Michael kiss his fingertips and he groaned.

 

This was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing this! Alex knew it, Michael knew it but they couldn’t stop even if they wanted to. Michael claimed Alex’s lips while Alex reached for his belt and helped separate him from his pants and underwear. Michael closed his hand around both their hardnesses and worked them in unison.

Alex’s hand slid into Guerin’s hair, tugging and twisting his curls as he deepened their kiss, tongues melding together as they ground against each other. Tears filled Alex’s eyes as he feared he was dreaming but was also scared to think it was real, that Guerin really was here with him.

 

They rolled over so Alex was straddling him and Michael quickly removed the only remaining item of clothing still covering Alex, his shirt. Then he began kissing and nibbling at his neck which elicited a low moan from his lips. Michael rolled them over again so he was back on top and he gave Alex’s left nipple a nip only to have Alex cry out again.

Every sound Alex made traveled from his lips to Michael’s cock and he was already weeping with a desperate need for release. They continued to grind against each other, neither one saying anything coherent to the other. Michael kissed a trail down Alex’s chest, past his navel and abdomen then placed a single, wet, sloppy kiss to the very tip of his cock.

 

“Guerin” Alex moaned again.

He bucked his hips, wanted desperately for Guerin to take him into his mouth and bring him closer to release but no, Guerin immediately kissed, licked and teased another path up Alex’s chest and back to his lips. He kissed him deeply then looked into his eyes, silently asking permission for what they both wanted to happen next.

 

But Alex didn’t have everything they needed and he didn’t want to tell Guerin as much, just turned his head to nod at the lube he’d planned to use while servicing himself. The lube moved on its own and into Guerin’s hand, he coated his fingers and painstakingly slowly slid them inside Alex who threw his head back and cried out his name.

Michael leaned forward and kissed Alex, his tongue prodded deep in his mouth and they both groaned. He pressed their foreheads together as he flexed his fingers and Alex gasped as tears filled his eyes. Michael repeated his actions, enjoying the reactions from the aroused body beneath him until his own eagerness won out.

When Guerin’s fingers disappeared, Alex let out a sob of disappointment which was kissed from his lips. There was a moment where Guerin fumbled about but Alex waited with baited breath until he felt him pressing into him, slow and steady until he was buried deep and Alex felt full, complete, whole again. He reached up, pulled him down to claim his lips then they moved together as one. The tears that had formed in his eyes began to slide down his cheeks but he couldn’t stop them, couldn’t brush them away either because his hands… one was in Guerin’s curls and the other was grasping his ass cheek.

 

It was everything he’d been craving, everything he’d missed and everything he shouldn’t have all mixed into one and he hated himself for it but he couldn’t stop himself either. Their kisses were intense yet filled with heartache, touches were desperate yet pained. Their cries melded together as they rocked against the other.

Guerin came with a loud cry and tears in his own eyes, his seed spilling forth and filling Alex completely which pushed him to his limit and he too came. They collapsed in an exhausted heap upon the bed, hearts racing, bodies tingling, both panting for breath. 

 

Michael propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Alex, saw the tears still brimming in his eyes and he reached out to brush the ones from his cheek but Alex pulled away from him, as though his fingers burned.

 

“Don’t” Alex’s voice was gravely, filled with pained emotions.

“Alex-“ he started to protest.

Alex rolled onto his side, faced away from Guerin and closed his eyes to stop the tears of shame from falling.

 

“This shouldn’t have happened” Alex said to him “please just go”

“Alex, I-“ Michael started again.

“Are you still with Maria?”

“What? Why would you ask-?”

“Are you?”

 

“Alex, please?” Michael whispered. “I never wanted to hurt you”

“And I never wanted to hurt her” Alex still wouldn’t look at him “so please, just go!”

 

He felt the mattress shift as Guerin got up, listened to the sounds of him collecting his clothes and pulling them back on but he kept his eyes closed and his back to him.

Heard the sound of his cowboy boots heading toward the window.

 

“I still love you” Guerin said over his shoulder.

“So do I” Alex replied “that’s why this hurts so much… now please just go”

Alex heard him jump out the window followed by the noise of his boots as he walked away. Once he was certain Guerin was long gone, he reached for the phone and called Kyle.

 

“Alex” Kyle greeted him “if this is another of your drunk dialling…”

“I did something stupid and awful and dumb”

“Alex-”

“I slept with Guerin” 

He sobbed into the phone and immediately heard Kyle’s quiet sigh.

“I’ll be there in ten”

 

*

Kyle unlocked the front door and made his way through Alex’s house where he found the dog curled up asleep outside the bedroom door. He scooped her up, knocked twice to make sure Alex was decent then pushed the door open.

The window was wide open, the flying saucer vibrator was on the floor, a glass of wine was on the bedside table and the room smelt like sex. Alex was curled in a ball under the blanket and Kyle could tell he was trying very hard not to cry.

 

“Alex?” Kyle moved towards him and placed the dog on the bed with him. “What happened?”

“I took your advice” Alex replied “to have fun but all I could think about was  _ him.  _ Then he just… appeared, climbed in the window and we…” he broke off in a sob “I’m a awful, terrible person”

“No, you’re not” Kyle sighed and kicked off his shoes. He climbed onto the bed, stayed atop of the covers and reached out a hand to Alex.

“Maria’s my best friend” Alex sobbed “I never wanted to hurt her, not like this… I never wanted her to feel what I felt”

“I know”

 

Kyle pulled Alex towards him so his friend was resting his head on his chest and he gently stroked his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I still love him, Kyle” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, you do”

“How could I do something so stupid?”

“You’re hurting, now, but one day the pain will be less until it's all gone”

“It’ll never be gone, Kyle. Guerin’s my… he’s my… he’s…”

“I know” he leaned down and placed a kiss to the crown of Alex’s head and continued to hold him, reassure him, comfort his friend. He hated seeing him in such pain. “I know”

 

Kyle stared down at the beagle at the foot of the bed; she was watching him, judging him, making sure he was taking care of her owner. He held her gaze and just nodded his head. She curled up in a ball and continued to stare at him. 

It was a long time before she nodded off and before Alex cried himself to sleep but Kyle stayed all night, showing both that he was there and would always be there for his friend. He would never be able to take Alex’s pain or guilt away but he would be by his side, no matter what. He’d already let Alex down once before, he’d never allow himself to do it again.

Maybe in the morning he’d stop by the junkyard and punch Guerin in the face.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Note one:  
> I mean no disrespect to any of the characters (Alex, Michael or Maria)  
> This is just intended as a ‘people do shitty things’ story
> 
>  
> 
> Note two:  
> The above mentioned item is an actual legit item available for purchase here: https://unboundbabes.com/products/saucy (in case you wanna be like Drunk!Alex)


End file.
